Bridge Over Troubled Water
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Few things could stop the fighting even for just a bit... new life entering the world is one of them for most people. Will she get to the hospital to be there for her old friend? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Miracles

_**10/16/18…**_

" _Yukie Shirabuki… is that really you?" Edge replied as Yukie stopped._

" _Holy hell… Edge! I can't believe that you're here!" Yukie exclaimed after turning around to face him._

" _Give me a hug, kid!" Edge replied before they embraced each other and he looked at her. "Damn, you grew up so fast." He responded as they let go._

" _We all did." Yukie replied._

" _Yep. Hey, I heard about tension surrounding the Crown Jewel event, are most of the guys really not going?" Edge responded._

" _Yeah, after what happened to one of the US journalists. I'm not even going, but I'm not so sure about Evolution." Yukie explained._

" _You really wanted that match against Mandy…" Edge replied._

" _Yeah, just for once so I can show her that I'm not the same girl that she grew up with. But not I'm sure I can do that." Yukie responded._

" _Look, it'll just have to wait til she's back in ring shape after the baby. You know motherhood means everything to Mandy." Edge replied._

" _Yeah, everything to throw away." Yukie responded._

" _Sit down, kid." Edge replied before they sat down. "What's going on? You seemed happy when Mandy announced her pregnancy." He responded._

" _Yeah, but it ain't me anymore. I hate this! I feel like I'm losing her because she couldn't keep her legs crossed!" Yukie replied angrily._

 _Edge turned and him and Yukie saw Amanda… before she turned and left, tears in her eyes._

" _Aw, damn." Edge muttered as he knew that look way too well._

" _Are we done here? Cause I hope she heard it loud and clear, fucking bitch!" Yukie questioned, before shouting out the last part and Edge left to go find Amanda._

 _At the same time, Teddy caught up to Yukie._

" _Baby girl, was all that yelling you?" Teddy asked._

" _Yeah, so what?" Yukie questioned._

" _Then you've got some apologising to do to your oldest friend. Mandy's not gonna stop a dream to make anyone happy, that's not her." Teddy replied._

" _Well, she can go ahead and have her dream. Like she made me throw away everything for this… and even our friendship for a long time." Yukie explained, before leaving._

 _She had barely opened the locker room door before she yelled out as her duffel bag hit her and knocked her down._

" _Mandy-" Yukie replied after she pulled herself up._

" _Fuck off!" Amanda screamed._

" _Oh me fuck off, huh?" Yukie retorted, before throwing her hairbrush at her and Amanda ducking. "Just how you couldn't keep your legs crossed and our friendship got thrown away?!" She yelled._

" _I wanted a miracle and I got him! You don't like that, what kind of friend are you?!" Amanda shouted before Edge and Finn reached the locker room and Edge pulled Yukie away and closed the door as Finn held Amanda and kissed her before he rubbed her stomach and felt Liam moving._

 _Edge dragged Yukie over his shoulder to the GM's office, startling Paige when he put Yukie on the couch._

" _Baby girl, what happened?" Paige asked after helping Yukie to her feet._

" _I was just… telling Edge my real feelings about Mandy… and I just exploded the truth! Which I felt like doing. Damn, I needed that." Yukie explained._

" _You're not being fair to Mandy, this could possibly be the only baby that she and Finn have… Yukie, I know how it feels to lose a child, I never got to hold mine." Paige explained._

" _You don't know anything about me, Paige!" Yukie retorted._

" _I know you're upset that your plans were put off. But that happens in life." Paige replied._

" _My life turned into complete hell when Mandy left. And she doesn't know what I am capable of. I just want to get my hands on her neck and shake the damn life out of her. Let me go or someone will end up with intensive care." Yukie explained, before her own head started to twitch._

" _Security!" Paige called out, Yukie seeing Bradshaw and Farooq walk into the room and grabbed Yukie before they took her out of there…_

 **Present time** _ **, 2/4/19**_ **…**

Yukie walked around the Barclays Center looking for Finn and Amanda… and found Kurt when she couldn't find them.

Having been working with the creative team as well, Yukie had an idea for the couple to be here.

"Where are they?" Yukie questioned.

"On leave. Given that Mandy's nine months pregnant, it makes sense to be so both can prepare for their new family life." Kurt answered.

"So? I needed them here." Yukie responded.

"No, you just wanted to stress Mandy out, hoping something would happen to Liam." Kurt replied as Hiroki walked in. "Do something about your sister. The health of an unborn kid takes priority over an event." He explained.

"Do you know what is going to happen if he talks to me?" Yukie questioned, before Hiroki turned worried.

"I better not mess with her, Kurt. Sorry." Hiroki responded, before leaving.

"Look, Mandy is due any day now. I can't legally keep her or Finn from going on leave, Yukie, I'd actually get fired for that." Kurt replied.

"Stephanie was thinking about firing you, since you've been on leave and you're worried about that, Angle?!" Yukie questioned.

"You refuse to understand that your friend grew up and is moving into the next part of her life. Yukie, life goes on… do you really want to miss out on that little boy taking his first steps, saying his first word? I missed out on that with my oldest child and I regret it every day." Kurt explained.

"You think I wanted life to go on? I never grew up, Kurt. I stopped growing up the day Mandy left me for new life. She knew that I wasn't going to survive high school and the new world ahead of me. But when Hunter found me while I was still a nurse, he gave me a contract that was going to change my life for good. I went along with it, but I never expected to see Mandy once again. I just don't care anymore. They can forget about me… If they want me to be a part of that demon in human form's life, which it will never happen after when I spilled out my true feelings back on SmackDown 1000, screw them." Yukie explained, before she left.

It was at the apartment not too far from the arena that Amanda was on the phone with Seth just before he was scripted to go out there and fight with Dean.

"Yukie's pissed." Seth responded.

"I'm not budging on this, Seth, I…" Amanda replied before she cringed and lightly rubbed her stomach as she tried to stay standing.

"Are you okay? If it's about her, we don't have to talk about it." Seth explained.

"No, it's not…" Amanda responded before she looked down to see water between her legs. "Finn!" She yelled out, Finn running back into the apartment and his eyes widened before he helped her sit down and went to grab the baby bag.

"It's happening, isn't it?!" Seth asked.

"Yeah, this little boy wants out and he's not waiting!" Amanda responded before Finn helped her up and out of the apartment.

"Sorry about having to miss out on the fighting tonight, Seth." Finn explained once the phone was in his hand and Amanda breathed in and out.

"Listen, just stay calm. Do you want me to be up there with you, since Yukie doesn't give a damn?" Seth questioned.

"Please? And bring everyone that you can." Amanda requested.

"I will." Seth responded before they hung up. "Dean!" He shouted, Dean running to him.

"Is it time?!" Dean asked.

"Yes, let's go, let's go!" Seth responded before they ran off.


	2. Timing

"Well we were supposed to start off Raw with Seth and Dean but we're being told that we have breaking news and we go to Charly Caruso." Corey responded before they saw Charly on the titantron.

"Breaking news and exciting news, our very own Mandy Balor has just gone into labor!" Charly announced excitedly.

In her own locker room, Yukie turned to the Tv with a wide eyed expression, before closing her eyes and went back to her normal expression.

"Ah, to hell with them." Yukie responded, before laying down on the couch.

She heard familiar music and opened her eyes to see Baron on the Tv and out in the ring.

"Thought I turned that off." Yukie whispered, before turning off the Tv and started looking on her phone.

But every news outlet had coverage of Amanda ready to have the baby and Yukie started thinking about how she had been acting.

' _Maybe I do need to grow up…'_ Yukie thought before she turned to the Tv and turned it back on.

"We will keep you updated as the night goes on." Baron replied as the fans chanted _"Demon Prince!"_ repeatedly.

 _'No, no, no! I'm not going back! And I'm not going to care anymore!'_ Yukie thought, before knocking the Tv off the wall... and jumping back as the screen broke. _'Just walk it off and act like nothing happen. And turn off the damn phone.'_ She thought before grabbing her stuff and left the arena to head back home.

At the hospital, Seth walked into the room as Finn placed an ice chip into Amanda's mouth and she closed her mouth as she held Finn's right hand and rested her head on the pillow as Finn brushed Amanda's hair back.

"Are you doing okay so far?" Seth questioned.

"Mostly… that one hurt." Amanda replied as Seth looked to the monitor that was monitoring Amanda's and Liam's hearts and pulses and to his relief, neither were stressed.

"That's good. I just only brought Dean with me, that's all." Seth responded, before sitting down.

"Called our families, they're on their way." Finn replied before Seth saw Stephanie and Hunter run in and Stephanie lightly hugged Amanda.

"You're here…" Amanda replied.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, kiddo." Stephanie responded.

"Are they gonna give you an epidural, Mandy? Do you need anything to eat or drink?!" Hunter asked.

"No on the epidural and I just ate." Amanda replied.

Seth looked at his phone, seeing a text from Hiroki.

' _Employees are filing out of here in carpool groups. How is she?'_

 _'She's doing great. She's very tough at the moment, but I'm not sure yet on her pushing out Liam.'_ Seth repiled.

' _Probably won't be for a while.'_ Hiroki responded before Amanda held up 4 fingers.

' _4 centimeters, I think she said.'_ Seth replied.

 _'She might have Liam overnight if he comes fast. Listen, I know you don't care, but did Yukie left to go see Mandy?'_ Hiroki questioned.

"She's not in the waiting room." Stephanie replied, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's left arm.

"I know you're disappointed, love. I thought she'd be here too." Finn responded before they kissed.

At the arena, Alexa was walking around and noticed the open locker room door… she walked in, her pale blue eyes widening when she saw the broken Tv.

 _'What did Yukie do now? First her hating Mandy, and now this?'_ Alexa thought to herself.

She was worried… she had become civil to Amanda and Finn because she knew it was better that way.

"Alexa, you need a ride?"

She turned, seeing Brie.

"Yeah, sure." Alexa answered.

The two left, reaching the hospital and Amanda saw them before Alexa turned to Brie.

"Were you like that when Birdie was born?" Alexa questioned.

"22 hours of pain, little Bird Bird had to be born via c-section… looking at Mandy, I'd say she's been in labor for almost 12 hours before her water broke." Brie explained.

"I see… I hope nothing bad happens to you or the baby, Mandy." Alexa responded, before turning to Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered.

Hours ticked by, Amanda up to 8 centimeters and managing to stay awake as best as she could… she could see Shawn and Hunter pacing around until Stephanie got them to sit and Hiroki and Chihiro walked in.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Chihiro questioned.

"No, its out getting a pizza." Hiroki said sarcastically.

"You feeling okay?" Chihiro asked as Amanda was resting against the pillows again, tears running down her face and Finn brushing them away.

"Pain's gone for now… how long were Shawn and Hunter pacing out there?" Amanda replied.

"Like a damn long time until Stephanie got them to calm down." Hiroki responded.

"Is Yukie still bitching about you? I thought she'd be here with you, like she promised." Chihiro questioned.

"I guess it went beyond jealousy…" Amanda responded as she and Hiroki hugged for a few seconds.

"Quit worrying about her, she'll come around like when everyone laugh at her when she got kicked out of SmackDown 1000." Chihiro responded, before laughing at the end. "That's what she gets." She laughed.

Amanda was in no mood to laugh, given the pain she was in.

After being checked again, Amanda saw the doctor smile.

"Fully dilated. Ready, Mom and Dad?" The doctor responded before Seth, Hiroki and Chihiro gave them their space.

They heard the doctor count to ten several times, Amanda screaming in pain each time as Finn encouraged her and stayed by her side.

After what felt like forever, everyone heard strong newborn cries and smiled in relief.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Liam once he was cleaned off and placed onto her chest, her and Finn smiling at each other as tears ran down their faces.

"He's here…" Amanda whispered as she kissed Liam on his forehead and Liam's eyes opened.

Seth walked in once everything had settled down and smiled as he walked over, Liam cleaned off and in a diaper, light blue blanket and blue cap on his head.

"Wow… Liam really does look like both of you. Both you and Finn, Mandy." Seth responded.

"He's got her nose." Finn replied.

"9 pounds, 3 ounces, 23 inches long… roughly the same size as Karl and Tini's little boy." Amanda responded, Seth looking at Liam… and smiling when he saw Liam's tiny right hand around his finger. "He's saying hi to you." She replied.

"Well, hi there little guy. I'm your Uncle Seth." Seth greeted quietly, as Liam smiled up at him.

Yukie walked into the hospital, intent on dragging her siblings out… but she stopped when she saw Phil, who saw her.

"Yukie…" Phil replied.

"What do you want?" Yukie questioned with her arms crossed.

"I heard about the news and I flew out here with April… if I can try to make amends, so can you." Phil explained before he guided Yukie to the nursery.

Yukie's eyes widened when she saw Liam in his warming cubicle, blue eyes open and him lightly moving around.

"Making amends is not my nature. And the same to you, after when you saw those two again. I'm out of this hospital." Yukie responded, before she tried to leave but Phil stopped her.

"Look at him… look at how much he looks like his Mommy and Daddy." Phil replied, Yukie doing so.

She saw Finn's eyes, Amanda's nose and mouth and Finn's skintone… and she couldn't fight the smile.

"He's so cute… so precious." Yukie replied.

"See?" Phil responded.

"No, I don't see. Now get out of my damn face, tell Mandy and Finn I don't care anymore, asshole!" Yukie retorted, before storming out of the hospital.

Phil knew it would take more time.

When he watched a cleaned off Amanda holding Liam, he smiled and then turned to Finn.

"Congratulations, both of you." Phil replied.

"Thank you. But I guess there was no luck with Yukie." Finn responded.

"Sorry guys… she's still stubborn." Phil explained.

Amanda nodded, knowing he was right.


	3. Life's Changes

_**11/5/18…**_

" _What do you mean they were in Ireland?!" Yukie asked after Baron told her that Finn and Amanda had gone to Ireland to visit family. "They were supposed to bring me with them, but they ended up breaking a promise? Oh that's rich, coming out of Finn's lying mouth." She explained._

" _You lied first, Yukie, not the other way around!" Baron replied._

" _He told me way back! And he decided to go and take Mandy only and not me?! I remember what he told me, and this is what I get?!" Yukie explained._

" _You hate their child, you really expect them to choose you over him?!" Baron responded angrily._

" _You know what? I'm done! I'm so done with you and those two! And if you ever come close to me, expect me to call the police!" Yukie retorted angrily, before leaving._

 _Hiroki was wide eyed and closed the door, turning to Amanda, who tried her best to get comfortable on the couch but Liam kicked and squirmed around._

" _He won't leave you alone, Mandy?'' Hiroki questioned._

" _He's upset… he doesn't know why Mommy's oldest friend is angry." Amanda replied as Finn held her._

" _You know, maybe it's best for you to go on leave soon." Finn responded, Hiroki nodding in agreement._

" _Yeah, less stress that way. Yukie will just have to get over it." Hiroki explained._

 _Amanda knew they were right…_

 **Present time** _ **, 2/5/19…**_

Amanda had just finished breastfeeding Liam and got him to burp before Finn gently held Liam and Amanda rebuttoned her hospital gown as Seth walked in with food from McDonalds.

"Hashbrowns and sausage biscuits?" Amanda questioned.

"That's what you wanted. I know my Shield Sister's taste in comfort food." Seth responded.

Amanda nodded before Seth set the food and coffee down, the two hugging before Amanda ate as carefully as she could.

It was when she and Finn were sleeping again that Phil was holding Liam.

"I know, little guy… everything's a bit crazy but they'll all calm down. They will." Phil whispered.

At the Barclays Center for SmackDown, Yukie was replaying last night's conversation in her mind.

" _Where do you get off trading me to SmackDown?!" Yukie responded angrily._

" _I had to do something, okay?! You were getting out of control on Raw!" Baron replied._

" _I barely did anything and you don't have to right to send me to SmackDown. I've been on Raw for two years now as one of the best women of this brand and decided to give me the boot?! When did you grow balls, Corbin? Overnight?!" Yukie questioned angrily._

" _I can't have you terrorizing an innocent child, Yukie!" Baron replied._

" _It's not like I'm going to see the damn thing. I'm not going unless Stephanie and all the women in the locker room agree on me leaving." Yukie responded, crossing her arms._

" _They did and so did the board of directors." Baron explained, Yukie unfolding her arms._

" _So that's it? You're going to lose someone who became a two time Raw Women's Champion, over some dumb shit?!" Yukie questioned once more._

" _That's a risk I'll take… you should've been nicer to Mandy." Baron replied before Yukie left…_

Yukie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard "Aww, he's so cute." and knew it was Sonya.

"He looks just like both of them." Charlotte responded as Yukie found them in the hallway.

"Uh… can I see?" Yukie questioned.

"You didn't get to see him last night?" Sonya asked, putting her IPhone 8 in her jeans pocket as she remembered the last time Yukie broke someone's phone.

"Never mind." Yukie responded, before walking back into her locker room and closing the door behind her. Sticking out of her duffle bag was a box of silver and black hair dye, before she headed into the bathroom and locking the door behind.

 _'New brand, and I'm guessing new me.'_ Yukie thought, before turning on the showers.

She grabbed the detachable shower head and washed her hair thoroughly before brushing it out and turning the water off… once she had cut her hair evenly and it was to her shoulders, she dyed it and set a timer.

Once the excess dye was rinsed out, Yukie blow dried her hair and straightened it… before she let her flat iron cool off and walked into her locker room.

She was all set to take a picture… but looking online beforehand, she saw that the media outlets were still blowing up with news of baby Liam.

 _'Come on… don't think about them. Just worry about taking this picture and putting out on Twitter.'_ Yukie thought before taking the picture and putting up the caption. _'New to SmackDown Live, hoping to wow the blue brand with my new hair!'_ She typed before sending it.

She set her phone aside and got ready for her match… and heard a chime before she checked her phone.

Only to see that a fan had responded with _"Have you seen him yet? Why aren't you thrilled to be an auntie?"_.

' _I don't wanna talk about it. What about my hair? It's based on one of my favorite animes, Tokyo Ghoul :re.'_ Yukie responded, before sending the message.

The fan didn't respond and Yukie was disappointed.

"Focus, Yang. First night on SmackDown. And I have my first match on this…" Yukie started to say to herself, before she noticed that her Balor Club ring attire and Deku attire were missing. "Oh my God! Where's my ring clothes?!" She questioned to herself after taking out her black knee pads and shoes.

She went looking in the sewing room… and found a skull and lollipops ring outfit, taking it before going to change and sending out a text.

' _Ha ha, funny, taking my ring gear. Not!'_

"Okay, just gotta get back to my locker room, before they steal more of my things." Yukie said to herself, before running back to her locker room to see that her kick pads and shoes were still there.

After getting dressed, she saw a response… but it was from Amanda.

' _Between going into labor, giving birth and feeding my son, how would I have time to steal your gear?'_

 _'Was I talking to you? I was talking to the SmackDown women's roster, not you mother of the year.'_ Yukie replied.

' _You sent the text to me.'_ Amanda responded, Yukie seeing that she had sent it to Amanda.

 _'Ignore me, woman. Like you always do.'_ Yukie replied, before looking back at the teal leather jacket that had _Balor Club Worldwide_ on the back which was given to her by Finn.

"Not tonight. I'm on my own." Yukie whispered, before taking her phone with her and headed outside… until she felt a cool breeze. "Never mind, this is just a sign." She responded, before taking the teal leather jacket and putting it on.

SmackDown started off with Shane in the ring and Yukie getting into it.

"I've not seen that outfit since Steph and I were both running Raw in 2008." Shane responded quietly before he handed the microphone to Yukie.

"Yeah, it fits good on me." Yukie responded, before looking at the WWE universe. "I'm not going to lie, but I'm here cause… Constable Asshole kicked my ass out of Raw. And it's a bunch of bullshit I'm dealing with at the moment. First off, whoever took my damn ring attire, get your ass out here, so I can whoop that ass real quick!" She responded into the microphone, before facing the ramp.

SAnITy's theme music blared through the arena and Nikki walked out there with Yukie's ring outfit.

"Nikki Cross? You better put it down now, I worked my ass off making that!" Yukie retorted.

"You weren't playing nice, Yukie… hurting your friends, holding in anger and lying to them…" Nikki responded with a sadistic laugh.

In the hospital room, Finn, Amanda and Hiroki were watching as Amanda held Liam in her arms… and Liam babbled at Hiroki.

"If it's about your auntie, don't ask me kiddo. Ask your mother and father." Hiroki answered.

"I really don't know what's gotten into her." Amanda responded before Liam babbled again. "Oh, the dark haired tiny lady? Yeah, she startled us too at first." She explained.

"Why should I be playing nice? When you've decided to be a thief. Drop the ring outfit now, or you're going to get something worse than playing nice." Yukie warned.

Nikki set them down and lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"You called sweet little Mandy a thief once too… but you know what? Maybe you've just been jealous of her this entire time. You were the older and flirty one but she was the shy and cute one." Nikki responded, Yukie's eyes widening.

"That… that's not true. I don't want to hear no more of your lies, Cross!" Yukie retorted.

"No? I mean you thought you would've had a child before she did… didn't you?" Nikki responded.

"What is she doing?" Hiroki asked.

"Searching for the reasons." Finn and Amanda replied simultaneously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cross." Yukie responded.

"You don't? What, Baron didn't want kids with you?" Nikki asked, causing Yukie to admit it.

"No, it was never that! It wasn't that! Yes, I was jealous of her, she was able to defend me back when I was kid, but I failed to keep her safe years later. I wanted Finn to love me, because I love him but he treated me like a sister just like Bayley. I want them to know that will be there for everything, even if I wasn't in Balor Club or whatever… but I gave up my relationship with my Lone Wolf, Mandy, Finny for a better chance to grow the fuck up!" Yukie explained, before tears came down her face. "But now… I'm nothing to them… just a face… and they have every right to be mad at me… if they are watching now, I'm sorry for being stubborn. I just… I just want… I just want to be a stronger person, and I did it all wrong!" She cried, before she thrown the microphone out of the ring and left, crying her eyes out.

Amanda and Finn had tears in their eyes and Liam rested his right hand on his dad's left one.

"It'll be okay, little man." Finn responded as he lightly stroked Liam's hand.


End file.
